bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Johann Roen
Johann Roen is a member of Squad 3 . A relasping alcoholic. He passed in the top 5% of his class but honors were removed due to repeat offences of public nudity and sexual remarks towards female teachers. Back story Johann was first found using any spiritual powers when escaping from one of his many wild adventures. He was stuck neck deep in swamp tar, and close to death manage to discharge a weak kido...attempt. Soon he was able to use this new found power to escape. He sought more knowledge of his new found power and went to the acadmeny. On the into the acadameny he bunked into a man wearing the a third squad robe and gave him directions towards signing up. He was very greatful for this a vowed to join squad three. After passing the classing he applied to the third seat fo squad three and after a very long drink with the captain it was decicde that he met the requirments. The papers were of course not sign for many months later due to the amount of gin and beer consumed. He now currently lives out his day training in the swamps drinking and being forced to due work by the vice captain( God bless his soul). He has a aquired taste for rum. Stats Stats Zanpaktou Sealed: 5 foot long katana that looks as if it spent most of its life in a swamp. Shikai:Tenteitar-ru-Heavenly tar king release: Spew-hedo - Zanpakuto Shikai Abilities: The blade becomes coated in tar so that everything it comes into contact with get coated with tar. ( The blade is still a solid object just coated in a layer of tar.) The tar will corrode your skin and be quite sticky and heavy causing you to be wieghted down and falling down or bumping object may get you stuck to them. That will depend on how much tar is on you a light amount will cuase no more the what velcro does with it gets stuck to other velcro. A thick and spread layer and you will be stuck like a bug in a spiders web. Tar bullets- I extend my arm and hold my zanpakuto outwards and gain the ability to shoot tar bullets from my sword. These are fast moving solid projectiles. 'they are the size of a large gum ball and weight about the small. firing them takes a toll on me so the longer I fire them the more drained I will be ( under 3 seconds no real notices unless tired before, 4-6 seconds left panting for air, 7-8 hands on my knees needing a break, 8+ at this point the speed of the projectiles and the amount is significantly less and I am going to left on the ground needing a serious break) Tar pool- I cut a circle around my feet and tar starts spreading out from my feet (area is affect by my reiatsu) if you get stuck in the swamp it has the same affect of being cut/touched by my blade. If you stand still inside or stay with in it of it for a period of time the tar will suck you down. Tar geyser- I slam the blade into the ground & causes a geyser to erupt launching a raining spray of tar. It takes a short time to charge up and the ground will shake during the time. It also going to send debris flying so this may be more effective in certain areas then others. The event cuases a cool down where after wards my blade has less tar on it. '*I am uneffected by the tar negative side effects (slowness, buring of tar, and stickness) but the postives such as the tar being used to stop a bleeding wound would still work. The reason is the tar made from my reshi and from training I have learn how to alter its basic form. This means even if I wanted to I could not use the tar to help a ally only myself since they have a different reshi. Level: 3rd seat NV-1 Han: 8 Rei: 8 Hak: 5 Sei: 5 Buk: 7 HOH: 11 Points earned:5 Total points:44 Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Inactive